Perfect Life
by thatshiphassailed
Summary: Kimi Finster was always able to get any guy she liked, except one. And that one has feelings for her ex-best friend. She'll stop at nothing until she can have him
1. All's Fair

**Chapter One: All's Fair**

Kimi Finster walked through the front doors of her high school. She took her sunglasses off and smiled at everyone that was looking at her. She had her black hair straightened and it reached the middle of her back. She had her purse slung over her arm and she was wearing a skirt and a tank top. Almost all the boys would drool over her except the one that she wanted.

Kimi was captain of the cheeleading team and Lil, her ex best friend, was the co captain. Lil had ended their friendship when Kimi had cheated on Phil, breaking his heart. Kimi never even tried to salvage their friendship. The only thing Kimi ever thought about was her popularity and what the boys thought of her. And the only thing she wanted from Lil was Tommy. She never did understand why Tommy would want to hang around Lil all the time.

Kimi walked by Lil's locker and gave her a dirty look. Lil rolled her eyes and pulled her books out "Good morning, DeVille" Tommy said walking up to her locker. She smile at him, there was no doubt to her that Tommy was attractive but she could never let him know how she felt.

"Morning, Pickles!" she said cheerfully before looking in her locker mirror. She was wearing her cheer uniform and had her hair up in a pony tail with blue and gold ribbons, it was Friday which meant game day.

"Will you be supporting your favorite quarterback today?" he asked her with a smile.

"As I do every Friday" she said pulling her gold paint out of her locker handing it to Tommy "Are you sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

Tommy let out a laugh as he painted his jersey number onto her cheek "I'm sure she won't care. And if she does, screw her." he smiled and shrugged handing her the paint.

Lil rolled her eyes and shut her locker as the two started walking "You are so horrible to her, I swear"

Tommy laughed again as they turned into the class. Kimi watched them as they walked to their seats on the other side of the room. She made a noise of disgust and turned to her friends "How is it that _she _can hang out with him all the time but he won't even acknowledge me? I'm so much better than her!" all her friends agreed with her. She was interrupted from her conversation by someone slamming their hands on her desk. She looked up and to see the face of Phillip DeVille.

"What do you want?" she asked with her I'm-better-than-you attitude.

"Keep my sister's name out of your mouth" he was glaring at her "You only think you're better than her, but in reality you're just a two-faced bitch."

Most the class was looking over at them. One of the hottest guys in school standing up to the most popular girl in school.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your sister isn't even worth my time. Get out of my face" she was getting worked up over the fact that he would accuse her of that. Although she _was _talking about Lil, but Phil didn't have any proof of it.

"You think you're so perfect, but really, you aren't. You act like you're better than everyone, but you aren't. I would know that you're just like every other wannabe popular girl out there. Get over yourself, Kimi." Phil felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Instead of saying anything she slapped him. She got her stuff and ran out of the classroom. Phil put his hand up to his cheek and walked over to his seat next to Tommy.

"Phil, what were you thinking?!" Lil wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into him.

"I was thinking that I was standing up for my sister." he gave Lil a look and she shook her head and looked away from him.

Kimi ran into the bathroom and threw her stuff in the floor. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself "Don't listen to him, you are perfect" she said to herself as she wiped away the tears that had started to fall. No one was able to get her the way Phil did, and she didn't know why. She took a few deep breaths and picked her stuff up walking back to class. "Thank you for joining us, Miss Finster." she gave her teacher a smile and she sat back down looking over at Tommy, Phil and Lil. Tommy was leaning over and whispering something to Lil causing her to laugh.

She rolled her eyes. She couldn't pay attention because of what Phil had said, so she just wrote in her journal. The bell rang and Kimi got her stuff together and left making her way to Lil's locker. "Lillian, I need to talk to you." Lil turned to see Kimi.

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about? I'm not worth your time, remember?" Lil shut her locker and started walking towards her next class. Kimi grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Don't you walk away from me, Lillian"

"Or what? You'll hit me too?" Lil yanked her arm away and started walking.

Kimi was going to go after her but someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and started fixing her hair. She put a smile on "Hey Tommy"

"Cut the act, Kimi. What did you want from Lil?"

She crossed her arms and a frown took over the smile "Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters because she's my best friend, and you better not be trying to hurt her." Tommy was giving her a stern look.

"Look, it doesn't matter. It doesn't involve you." Kimi flipped her hair and turned to walk away but stopped and looked at him again "How about leaving the protecting of Lil to Phil. That is his job, right?" she smirked and started walking away.

Tommy sighed and made his way into his class. He made his way to the lab table that Lil was at "What took you so long?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was trying to find out what Kimi needed from you." he shrugged and pulled his chemistry stuff out.

"Oh, I have an idea about what it was." Lil knew Kimi wanted Tommy, and it made her mad that Lil was always hanging out with him and was so close to him. Kimi probably wanted to talk to her about Tommy "But it's nothing important."

The girl in front of them turned around and smiled at Tommy "Hey Tommy"

He smiled back at her "Hey Jessica"

Lil rolled her eyes. Tommy and Jessica had been dating for almost a year and this is the best conversation they could come up with. Jessica turned to Lil "Hey Lil, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks." Lil gave Jessica her best smile. Lil didn't like Jessica, and Jessica didn't like Lil. It was no secret.

Tommy smiled again and stood up "I'll be right back"

Jessica lost her smile the minute Tommy got up. She turned to Lil "I don't like you spending so much time with _my _boyfriend. And do you really think it's okay to have his jersey number on your face?"

Lil forced a laugh and rolled her eyes "I've known Tommy since we were babies, there's no way I'm going to stop talking to him just because his little girlfriend hates me. And just and FYI, it was Tommy's idea for me to have his number on my face." Lil smirked at the shocked look that Jessica had.

Jessica stared at Lil with wide eyes and turned back around. Tommy walked back over holding the stuff they would need for their experiment. He looked over at Jessica and then at Lil "What happened?"

"She hates me." Lil shrugged and grabbed the paper from Tommy to see what they would need to do.

Kimi was sitting with her friends at lunch. She wasn't paying any attention to the things they were saying. Her eyes were focused on Tommy, who was sitting with Phil and Lil. She could have any guy she wanted and most guys wanted her. All except Tommy. She couldn't get him. Kimi was deep in thought until Sean walked over to her "Hey Kimi, are you coming to my party?"

She gave him a flirtatious smile and did a hair girly hair flip "I wouldn't miss it" he gave her a smile before making his way over to where Tommy, Phil and Lil were. She assumed he was asking them all the same thing. Tommy and Phil because they were football players and Lil because she's a cheerleader. Kimi rolled her eyes and looked away, she didn't want to have to fight for Tommy's attention at a party. Fortunately for her, his girlfriend wouldn't be there.

Kimi got up from the table and threw her trash away, she knew she had to do something to bring Lil and Tommy apart so that she could get to him. She smiled when she thought of a way, walking out of the cafeteria.


	2. Bus Rides

**Chapter Two: Bus Rides**

Kimi walked over to Tommy's locker. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and slipped it into his locker, walking away with a smile. She walked back into the cafeteria and looked around for Jessica. She never understood why her and Tommy didn't sit together at lunch, she shook the thought out of her head as she approached Jessica's table. "Hey Jess, can I talk to you?"

Jessica stood up and followed Kimi out into the hall "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Tommy is cheating on you with Lil. But don't worry- I already went off on the both of them for you." she gave Jessica an innocent look and then put a hand on her shoulder "If I were you I would just go hit him for being a two-timing jerk."

Jessica fought back the tears as she turned and walked back into the cafeteria. Kimi followed with a sly grin. Jessica walked over to Tommy, who was throwing his trash away "Tommy Pickles, you're such a jerk!"

Tommy turned around and gave her a confused look "What are you talking about?"

Jessica slapped him and turned to walk away. Tommy put his hand on his face. He has no idea what just happened. He went and sat back down next to Lil. The whole time Kimi had a mischievous smile. So far what she had planned was working.

Lil looked at Tommy "What happened?"

"I think me and Jessica broke up? She just walked up to me, called me a jerk, and slapped me." he shrugged. Deep down he didn't really care because his heart was with someone else. But he had to put up an act.

Phil left early saying he had stuff to take care of. Tommy and Lil were walking to Tommy's locker and Lil was trying to convince him that he didn't do anything wrong. He opened his locker to find the note that Kimi had left. "Lil, what the hell is this?" he held it up to her after reading it. She took it from him and read it.

"_I wanted to let you know that I have strong feelings for you, and I broke you and Jessica up so I can have you -Lil_"

"I can't believe I did something wrong, but it was you!"

"Tommy." Lil raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why would you do something like this to me, Lil? I thought we were friends!" Tommy was going on and on.

"Tommy." Lil said a little more irritated this time.

"Not just friends, best friends! Jessica told me to watch out for you, but I didn't listen. I didn't think you, of all people, would do something so low!"

"Thomas!" Lil had enough of his ranting and slapped him to get his attention.

"What?!" he yelled making people around them start to stare.

"I didn't write this. That's not even my handwriting, it's Kimi's." she gave him a look like he should have known that. She crossed her arms. "I can't believe Jessica told you to watch out for me"

Tommy stared at her and she rolled her eyes. She slapped him again "That's for thinking I'd sink as low as breaking you and your girlfriend up"

He gave her a smile "I'm sorry, Lillian." he took the note from her and shut his locker "I have business I need to take care of"

Kimi was standing in front of the mirror she had hanging in her locker checking herself out. Her locker door was slammed shut and she was now face-to-face with Tommy, and he wasn't happy "What the hell did you think you'd accomplish by writing this?" he held the note up "Did you think it was going to get me and Lil to stop being friends? Because it didn't. It made me realize that you're a low-life. A liar. A bitch."

Kimi was taken back by what Tommy said. He was never one to be mean "There's no proof at all that I wrote that. It says _Lil. _And thank god I'm not her, but why not actually ask her why she would do something so low?" She was trying to hold back the tears.

"Lil would never do something so low. But on the other hand, you made something a lot easier for me. So thanks." he turned and walked off, throwing the note she had written away.

Kimi took a deep breath before opened her locker again. She looked at herself and mumbled "I need to get him" she slammed her locker shut and stormed off to her next class.

Lil was already there, sitting next to Phil. Her seat was in front of Kimi's. This is the class that Kimi hated the most. She didn't have any of her friends in there and all the guys, except Phil, drooled over her. She didn't mind though. Kimi walked by Phil and Lil. Phil kept his eyes on his desk but Lil was glaring at her. Kimi just gave her an innocent smile and sat down.

The class dragged on forever. The bell finally rang and Kimi was one of the first people out of the room. Lil walked out and Tommy was waiting by her locker as he did every Friday "Are you ready, quarterback?"

"You know it! I'm ready to kick that schools ass!" he smiled and put his arm around Lil's shoulder. She laughed and pushed his arm away. "Sit with me on the bus, Lillian." he smiled at her and she returned it. They walked by Kimi, who was standing with Savannah Shane.

"Ugh! This isn't fair!" Kimi stomped her foot and crossed her arms "Why can't I get him? I'm suppose to be able to get whoever I want!"

"He's just playing hard to get, Kim. Get him at Sean's party. You know how he gets when he's drunk" Savannah gave her a knowing smile and shut her locker "Let's go. We can't have our captain late for practice."

Phil and Tommy were on the field practicing their throwing. "So do you know if you're going to Sean's party?" Phil asked throwing the ball to Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Are you and Lil going?" he asked catching the ball.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Phil said with a smile and sitting down on the bench. The coach wanted the team to have a short practice before the game. He wanted them to win, no matter what. He was giving a pep talk when the cheerleaders came out to do their run through. Tommy's eyes fell onto Lil as they were practicing their stunts.

Phil elbowed him "What are you looking at?" he tried to follow Tommy's gaze but he had looked away. Tommy shrugged and they went to the locker room to get their stuff before heading to the bus.

Lil walked getting irritated with Kimi making them practice so hard. Lil's stunt group had already dropped her three times. Kimi looked at them "You guys better perfect that stunt, or there's no way I'm letting you four in halftime."

"So you can look like a sucky team missing four of your cheerleaders and making the rest of you look ridiculous? Go for it, Kimi." Lil crossed her arms as Kimi walked over and got in her face.

"Do it again, DeVille. And you better not mess it up this time!" Kimi yelled at them. She knew what Lil said was true and she hated when Lil was right about anything.

Sean walked over and put his arm around Kimi "Come on, Kim. Let's get to the bus." The football players had made their way out and Phil and Tommy were walking over to Lil.

"Don't let Kimi get to you guys, okay? We'll do fine during halftime." The three girls gave her a smile before they walked towards the bus. Lil walked over towards the bleachers where she had her bag sitting.

"You okay, Lil? You looked worked up" Phil asked walking over.

"Kimi was harder on us than usual and it made two of the new girls, who happen to be my bases, nervous and I got dropped three times." Lil threw her bag over her shoulder and started walking towards the bus. Phil shook his head, he was getting real tired of Kimi. Tommy and Phil followed Lil to the bus.

Lil got on and found and empty seat, putting her stuff under it, and sitting down. Tommy sat next to her, and Phil sat behind them with one of the other cheerleaders. Lil looked a few seats in front of them and saw Kimi sitting with Sean. She rolled her eyes "Of course. She's going to try and sleep with the whole football team now"

"Lillian DeVille, did you just call Kimi a slut?" Tommy asked acting surprised. Lil laughed and playfully hit his arm

"Hey, hey. No violence necessary." he laughed

Kimi turned to look at them and got irritated when she saw them laughing. The bus ride hadn't even started yet and wanted them separated. She whispered something to Sean and he gave her a thumbs up.

The school they were playing at was four hours away. Kimi was getting bored and Sean wouldn't stop talking about football.

Phil leaned forward to Lil over the top of the seat "Lil, I have a question."

"Yes, Phillip?" she looked up at her brother.

"What's this cheerleaders name?" Tommy laughed and Phil gave him a look.

Lil sat up fully and turned so she was facing the back of the bus. She looked at the cheerleader next to Phil and then sat back down normally "That's Taylor." she laughed and Phil smiled.

"Thanks!" Lil rolled her eyes as she listened to Phil try to hit on her.

Tommy turned to Lil "I think it was a good thing that Jessica and I broke up"

"Why?" Lil raised her eyebrows.

He smiled at her and shrugged "It just is. You'll see later."

She gave him a nervous smile and nodded "Whatever you say."

Kimi was watching them. She rolled her eyes in irritation. She hit Sean and he looked at her and smiled. He turned towards Tommy "Hey T!" Tommy looked over at him "Now that you're single, will you be hooking up with someone tonight?"

Tommy blinked, not knowing what to say. Now that _all _the cheerleaders knew he was single, they'd start flirting with him all the time again. "Nope. I'm going to stay away from any relationships for a while."

Sean looked at Kimi "What's that suppose to do?"

"Don't worry about it." Kimi looked over at Tommy and gave him a flirtatious smile. He rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back to Lil.


	3. Games and Injuries

**Chapter Three: Games And Injuries**

The game had been going on for an hour now. Their school was winning just by a couple of points. Phil and Tommy were playing their hardest so they wouldn't hear it from their coach later.

Halftime was coming up and Kimi walked over to Lil "You better make sure your stunt doesn't fall." she turned and walked back to her spot. Lil sighed and put her hands behind her back, turning to watch the game. Right before halftime Lil went to her stunt group and talked to them, trying to keep them calm.

The boys walked into the locker room, exhausted. They have never played a game so hard before and they were falling behind. Phil and Tommy looked out the window while the coach was lecturing them to watch Lil and hope that she wasn't dropped.

Tommy walked over to the gate separating the cheerleaders and football players "You're doing good, Tommy."

He smiled at Lil "Thanks" She lifted her bottle of water up but before she could drink it Tommy took it from her "I could use some water." he said with a smile. She crossed her arms and watched as he drank half of it.

"Shouldn't you be playing?" she asked reaching for her water.

"Not yet. Coach told me to sit out for a bit. Shouldn't you be cheering?"

Lil pointed at all the girls. Half of them were sitting, Taylor was talking to Phil and a few others were standing with Kimi "You guys are losing. Therefore, Kimi thinks we shouldn't cheer for losers." she said with a laugh "This is pretty much our break time"

Tommy turned when he heard the coach yell his name. He gave Lil a wink before walking off. Lil walked over to Phil and Taylor a few minutes later. Phil turned around to watch and Lil heard him mumble something under his breath. She looked over just as Tommy got tackled. Phil put his hand to his face, covering his eyes "Shit." The tackle looked bad and by the way Phil reacted, it must have been.

"Phillip, is he okay?" Lil asked, concern written all over her face.

"I don't know, Lillian." he said and then walked over to the coach and started talking to him.

Kimi was talking to Savannah and two other girls when Tommy got tackled. They finally called it as an injury and everyone was taking a knee. Kimi glanced over at Lil and smirked. She wasn't happy that Tommy was injured, but she was happy that Lil _wasn't _happy. Maybe tonight would turn out better than she thought. Hopefully he would still be going to Sean's party. She had something up her sleeve and she needed him to be at that party.

Tommy came walking over to the bench that was against the fence. Lil practically ran over to him "Tommy! Are you okay?!"

He turned to look at her and gave her his best smile "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just landed on my shoulder wrong."

"You should probably could that checked. It could be serious." she gave him a look of concern.

"I'll be okay, Lil. I promise." she smiled at him as all the other cheerleaders came up to him. Lil stepped back and let Tommy get his attention. She knew he hated it, he told her all the time that he hated the attention he got from all the girls. She walked over to Phil and sighed.

"What's bothering you?" he asked leaning against the fence.

"It's been a real stressful night" she said looking at Tommy and then at Kimi.

Kimi walked over to the cheerleaders that were talking to Tommy "Let the boy breath!" she yelled as she neared them causing them get out of her way.

"Are you okay, Tommy?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm fine." he looked away from her and back at the field.

"Will you still be at the party?" she asked hopeful. He wouldn't even look at her. She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

"I'm going to try." he looked past Kimi and at Lil. The game was almost over and Kimi walked away, frustrated. Lil walked back over and handed him a bottle of water.

"I thought you could use this." she smiled and he watched her put her stuff into her bag and pull on her jacket.

The buzzer went off and they all made their way to the buses. Lil fell into her seat, tired. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the party or not. Kimi went to her seat and practically pulled Sean down as Tommy walked by. Tommy sat next to Lil, and Phil sat behind them with Taylor.

"How's your shoulder, T?" Phil asked leaning forward.

"It hurts, but it's okay." he said shrugging.

Lil looked over at him and put a hand on his arm. She knew he was hurting and was just trying to play it off. He looked over at her and smiled. The feel of her hand could calm her down instantly. The bust started going and Lil situated herself for the long drive. She put her head on Tommy's shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Kimi looked at them and got mad. That should be her, _not _Lil. She turned back around and grabbed Sean's hand. He gave her a smile and she returned it. She knew what she had to do tonight to make Tommy hers.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is short, I know. Lol the next one will be longer, promise! And to the guest that asked about Chuckie; he'll be coming in future chapters. :) **


End file.
